


Happy April Fools' Day

by VivaldiChase



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: HOLY SHIT NORENS AN OFFICIAL TAG NOW IM SO HAPPY, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaldiChase/pseuds/VivaldiChase
Summary: Renjun's lips twitched at what the fan said.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOREN OFFICIAL TAG  
> NOREN OFFICIAL TAG  
>  ** _NOREN OFFICIAL TAG_**
> 
> also i love huang renjun with all my heart i would die for him.

"Renjun-ah!" He turned over to smile and wave at a fansite owner that he was already fond with before looking at the fan that stood infront of him.

The fan gave him a moomin designed headpiece which he happily wore. They chatted on for awhile about the movie that was recently showing and she passed the post-it note with her question. Renjun smiled seeing the effort of the fan to decorate the post-it with watercolors. He could see that it wasn't printed but handmade, he made sure to comment about it later on after signing the question.

_**Renjun! ___ wants to know what's your favorite part of Jeno!** _

Renjun wrote _his smile and everything else!_ before drawing a smiling face beside it. He gave it back to the fan and commented about the watercolors. The fan's smile grew bigger at the praise.

"Ah! I gave Jeno the same question earlier!" He said in a hush voice as not to attract the attention of the dark haired boy who sat two chairs away from them, "He said he liked everything about you since you two are bestfriends! You two are really close it's so cute!"

"Really? Thank you!" Renjun continued to smiled. The fan waved goodbye. He was happy to see a male fan going to their fanmeets especially one near his age. It was nice to see that they attract people their age. He turned his attention to Jeno's lane. The fan seemed to ask a question which brought a frown to his face. _Ah, it's probably about Jaemin_. A fan politely bowed and handed over her album and a box that was covered in red stars.

Unlike the rest, the fan brought him a small box of cookies that he baked. Renjun took off the cover and saw the cookies that were shaped into letters forming two words, _Noren_ and _Jejun_. He looked up to the fan with a confused face while Chenle commented that the cookies look so neatly and prettily done.

"What is Noren and Jejun?" Renjun asked

"Ah. Fans use it to refer to you and Jeno!" She took out her phone and showed a page about it.

_Bestfriends?_

_Noren? Jejun?_

Renjun's lips twitched upwards and he had to urge to tell her, "Happy April Fools Day. Those things don't exist."

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i love renjun and i swear i dont intend to hurt him every noren fanfic i make
> 
> also i leave the ending to ur imagination ;')


End file.
